Existing toothbrushes adequately serve the intended purposes for the majority of the population, but such toothbrushes are not necessarily adequate for an important increasing segment of the population; namely, the elderly, the physically handicapped, and others, who often are unable to properly and safely utilize existing toothbrushes. Elderly and physically handicapped persons often are victimized by loss or diminution of muscle control in their extremities, tremors, stiffness in their joints, and poor eyesight. Consequently, even a task as seemingly simple as brushing their own teeth may become extremely difficult or impossible in addition to being hazardous if they should happen to insert the end of a toothbrush into their throat.
The mentally handicapped, and others who cannot safely or effectively utilize conventional brushing aids (e.g. small children), often must rely upon another person to attend to the proper brushing of their teeth, or perform the task themselves in an inadequate (and possible unsafe) manner.
It has also been recognized that proper dental hygiene also includes proper care of the gums as well as the teeth. It is further recognized that the elderly lose more teeth as a result of gum disease than because of tooth decay.
Existing toothbrush designs have not been able to meet the needs of geriatric persons, physically or mentally handicapped persons, or other persons who for one reason or another cannot safely or effectively utilize conventional brushing aids.
Although others have proposed various modifications of toothbrush designs, insofar as is known such proposals have not been commercially acceptable and do not meet all of the needs of the elderly, handicapped, or children. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,266 there is described an oral hygiene device for children which essentially comprises a conventional toothbrush in which the handle has been made wider and in the form of a teething member. While this brush may be safer for infants, it does not provide the advantages associated with my invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,604 describes a modified brush design which does not include safety features. U.S. Pat. No. 1,813,076 describes a brush having bristles at each end thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,893 describes a gum brush for infants. U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,405 describes a teething device, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 219,631 shows a teether/pacifier combination. None of the foregoing devices provides the utility and safety afforded by the device of the present invention.